De Heridas y Corazones
by Once L
Summary: Para Gokudera, el Décimo es la persona más importante en su vida aunque no sepa cómo expresarlo correctamente o cómo se le llama a ese sentimiento. Con estar con él, le basta y le sobra. - Shonen Ai. 5927. ¡Cáp. 6, Actualizado!
1. Herido

**Título: **De Heridas y Corazones.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato & Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nana y mención de Kyoko y Yamamoto.

**Género: **Amistad, Romance implícito, de momento. Un poco de Angustia y Drama.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Leve Shonen Ai. 5927.

**Resumen: **¿Y ahora, Tsuna qué iba a hacer después de confesarle sus sentimientos a Kyoko-chan? ¿Y... por qué había terminando con Gokudera-kun en aquel lugar?

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, _Amano Akira-sama._

**07/07/11.**

**Capítulo 1. - Herido.**

La lluvia de esa tarde se fue intensificando hasta convertirse en una tormenta que azotaba la zona de Namimori.

En esos momentos, Gokudera mira por la empañada ventana de su departamento, pensando en una cosa en particular.

_"Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido al Décimo. ¿Ya habrá llegado a casa?"._

Gira a ver el reloj, comprobando que ya pasan de las siete de la noche.

Aún es temprano, pero quizá debido a la lluvia, su Décimo y la hermana de Cabeza de Césped se resguardaron en casa de los Sawada.

- Le llamaré...

Se encamina hacia el teléfono, marcando su número que por supuesto se sabe de memoria. Un par de timbres, y alguien contesta del otro lado.

- Sí, diga…

Es la mamá del Décimo.

- ¡Buenas noches, habla Gokudera!

- ¡Oh, Gokudera-kun! -sonríe la mujer, notándose en su tono de voz.- ¡Qué sorpresa que llames!

- Sí, disculpe... ¿De casualidad se encuentra el Décimo?

- ¿Tsu-kun? -duda.- Ahora que lo dices... no, aún no ha llegado y... sigue lloviendo. Espero que se esté resguardando en algún lugar.

- Ya veo...

_"Así que aún no ha llegado". _-una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios por lo que aquello puede significar.

- ¿Gustas dejarle algún recado, Gokudera-kun?

- ¿Eh? ¡N-No... no es necesario! Le llamo más al rato, gracias.

- De acuerdo.

El italiano termina la llamada, permaneciendo en el mismo lugar.

_"Quizá... le fue mejor de lo que esperábamos. Me da gusto"._

Pero... ¿por qué se siente tan intranquilo, cuando debería de estar feliz por su capo?

No lo entiende.

Y es que el día anterior cuando volvían a casa (Yamamoto se había quedado entrenando en la escuela) el Décimo le había dicho todo emocionado que al día siguiente saldría a pasear con Sasagawa Kyoko; la castaña había aceptado su invitación, por lo que Tsuna estaba más que feliz.

Él por supuesto que lo felicitó y todo; también estaba contento por su Décimo pues sabía cuánto la quería y cuánto había soñado con eso.

- ¡Qué bueno, Décimo! -le dijo, contagiado con su dicha.

- Gracias.

Por eso cuando la emoción se disipó en el aire, continuaron con su caminar y un silencio se instauró entre ambos, el italiano entonces fue más que consciente de cuándo dejó de caminar su Décimo y las palabras que comentó por lo bajo con un significante sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Mañana, le confesaré mis... mis sentimientos a Kyoko-chan.

_"¿Eh?"._

Sí. Se tardó un poco en reaccionar, en asimilar sus palabras, pero al final dijo un:

- ¡Felicidades! -mirándolo cara a cara, y con una grata sonrisa.- ¡Qué tenga mucha suerte, Décimo! ¡Ya verá que todo va a salir bien!

Ganándose con ello su atención, y un gesto de agradecimiento y felicidad de su parte.

- ¿T-Tú lo crees, Gokudera-kun?

- ¡Por supuesto! -asintió, posando sus brazos sobre sus hombros.- ¡El Décimo es increíble, y eso Sasagawa lo sabe muy bien!

- ¡Muchas gracias, Gokudera-kun...! Por tus palabras, y por apoyarme de ésta forma. -le sonrío.

- No... -niega el otro.- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el Décimo. Apoyarlo... y estar siempre con usted.

- Aun así... eres un excelente amigo, muchas gracias.

- ¡Décimo, qué dice!

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, por lo que tuvo que mirar hacia otra parte, riéndose después los dos.

Él estaba feliz y siempre lo sería, si su capo lo era.

Por eso es que no llega a entender por qué siente ese extraño malestar dentro de su pecho, que hasta ahora, nunca antes había sentido. Aquello, es demasiado incómodo y desesperante.

Quiere saber qué es, para así poder tomarse una pastilla y aminora el malestar hasta hacerlo desaparecer por completo.

Su idea queda en el aire, al escuchar cómo su celular timbra y vibra en alguna parte de la sala. ¿Quién será?

Luego de varios segundos de buscarlo aquí y allá, lo encuentra bajo uno de los cojines en el sofá. Sin mirar quién es, contesta.

- ¿Sí?

Nadie dice nada. Sólo se escucha el sonido de la lluvia.

Aquello, hace que aparte su celular de su oreja y mire el número. Número no identificado; debe ser alguien que llama de un teléfono público o simplemente no lo tiene agregado.

- ¡Bueno!

Vuelve a insistir, y nadie responde. Se enoja otro tanto hasta aparecer una venita en su frente.

- ¡Mira, seas quién seas! ¡Si esto es alguna especie de broma, déjame decirte que te equivocaste de persona, yo...!

Su amenaza queda a medias al escucharse unos ruidos y luego un tenue:

- Go... Gokudera...-kun.

- ¿D-Décimo?

Su mal humor y molestia desaparece en dos segundos, siendo remplazado por confusión y preocupación.

- ¿Décimo, es usted, verdad? ¡Qué pasa! ¿Está bien, dónde está?

Escuchar una especie de sollozo, la fuerte lluvia que cae y algunos rayos no ayuda en absoluto a responder ninguna de sus preguntas.

- ¡Déci…!

- Yo... –el castaño vuelve a hablar por lo bajo.- No puedo ir… a casa así, Gokude…

- ¡Dígame dónde…! ¿Décimo? ¡Décimo!

La llamada se corta, y la Tormenta mira con desesperación su móvil para luego quererlo estrellar contra la pared. Se contiene, pues su querido capo puede volver a llamar.

Pero no lo hace diez segundos después, y mucho menos cinco minutos más tarde. Entonces, él marca el número del que llamaron y nada; suena y suena, y nadie contesta.

- ¡Maldición!

Sin perder más tiempo se pone su chaqueta, toma sus llaves y un paraguas. ¡Por supuesto que va a salir a buscar a su Décimo así se desate un diluvio!

Corre lo más rápido que puede por las calles de Namimori, dificultándose su tarea por la lluvia intensa, el fuerte viento, y el hecho de que no sepa por dónde buscar.

En un principio pensó ir a su casa, pero las breves palabras que el castaño le dijo lo hicieron cambiar de opinión.

_"Yo... No puedo ir… a casa así, Gokude…"._

_"¿Así?"._

Se cuestiona. ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Pasó algo con su familia? ¿Pasó algo que no quiere que su familia se entere? ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué no se suponía que iba a pasar todo el día con Sasagawa?

¿Y si le habla a Yamamoto y le pregunta? ¿Y si le habla a Cabeza de Césped para saber si su hermana ya está en casa o… si algo pasó? ¿Y si mejor va a la casa del Décimo y le pide ayuda a Reborn-san?

Como en contadas y extrañas ocasiones, Hayato no sabe qué hacer.

_"¡Mierda!"._

Se desespera otro tanto, tomando la última opción. Irá a casa del Décimo y ya verá luego qué hacer...

... sólo espera que sea la mejor opción.

Cruza una de las avenidas, tomando una calle menos transitada que lo lleva directo a su casa.

_"¡Espere un poco más, Décimo…! ¿Eh?"._

Al llegar a una de las intersecciones mira por reflejo hacia su derecha, encontrándose con una persona recargada en uno de los muros. Deja de correr.

- ¿D-Décimo?

No hace falta más que llamarlo así para obtener una reacción de aquella persona y una confirmación. Sí, es Sawada Tsunayoshi, el Décimo Vongola.

El italiano va inmediatamente hacia él.

- ¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está herido?

El bombardero hace un rápido análisis con su mirada sobre el capo, pero no encuentra nada extraño como heridas, golpes o sangre. Sólo está empapado de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Motivo por el cual, se tranquiliza un poco y le sonríe como sólo él puede hacerlo ante Tsuna.

- Tome esto, Décimo.

Le entrega su paraguas para que ya no se moje más. El otro, lo acepta sólo porque su amigo se lo pone entre las manos.

- Go-Gokudera-kun…

No lo mira. Su mirada permanece en algún punto del suelo, sintiéndose incapaz de poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- L-Lo siento... no debí de llamarte... yo...

- ¡No diga eso, por favor! –refuta, sintiendo como la lluvia moja su pelo, su cara y sus ropas rápidamente. Pero a él... no le importa en absoluto.- Mi deber es estar siempre con el Décimo, apoyándolo y cuidándolo en todo momento. Nunca lo olvide, siempre puede contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Tsuna no sabe si son sus palabras, la sonrisa que le regala, la mirada tan sincera y determinada con la que se encuentra al alzar su vista o el toque sobre su hombro lo que lo reconforta. Lo que le confirman que llamarlo a él fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en esos momentos.

Y se derrumba. Se deja caer en la acera, soltando el paraguas que su amigo le dio.

Ya no puede soportarlo más, ya no puede dejar de pensar en ello y ser "valiente". Le duele, duele tanto, que tiene que liberar todo ese dolor que le oprime el pecho y lo lastima.

- ¡Go-Gokudera…-kun!

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que al caer y rodar por sus mejillas se confunden con las gotas de lluvia que caen de su cabello o del cielo oscuro, que en ningún momento han dejado de cesar y no lo harán hasta el día siguiente.

Hayato, siente que algo se le rompe dentro del pecho al ver a su capo así. No lo puede soportar, pero tampoco sabe qué hacer.

- D-Décimo… -se deja caer de rodillas, con una mirada triste y preocupada.

¿Qué puede hacer para calmar, para sacar todo ese dolor que el castaño siente en esos momentos?

- ¡K-Kyoko-chan...! –le dice, agachando su mirada y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos porque duele más. Le oprime el pecho, su corazón, robándole el aliento.- ¡Kyo…ko-chan… ella me dijo que…!

Pero no es necesario que termine su oración (tampoco podría hacerlo) Gokudera entiende el resto de la frase por simple deducción al ver llorar de aquella forma a su querido Décimo.

Se siente tan impotente, tan molesto con "_aquella_ _mujer"_, que apenas y puede contener las ganas que tiene de ir y hacer estallar su casa con dinamitas, con ella adentro.

Pero lo único que su cuerpo atina a hacer, es atraerlo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Uno, que espera que pueda protegerlo a él, a su corazón herido y sus nobles sentimientos por aquella persona que no lo supo valorar. Que no supo ver lo especial y maravilloso que es su Décimo, y lo feliz que cualquiera podría ser a su lado.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueno, he vuelto :D<p>

Esta vez con un 5927, porque leerme cuanto Doujinshi en español de estos dos me he encontrado me ha inspirado a hacer un nuevo aporte en nombre de esta linda pareja que debe de ser cannon aquí y en china :P

Ya de paso, utilizó la idea que tenía desde hace un mes, en un fic donde Tsuna pueda corresponder a los sentimientos que todo el mundo sabe que Gokudera le tiene ¬w¬

Básicamente de eso se trataría éste fic, que confieso, quería que me saliera más cortito el primer capítulo (y los demás) para actualizar cada día o ya de plano, cada dos días.

Haré el intento de hacerlo… a ver si puedo.

Bueno, de momento es todo… cualquier comentario, duda, opinión o demás, me lo hacen saber en un comentario. Yo feliz, eh ;)

PD. El resumen variará conforme al capítulo.


	2. Punzadas

**Título: **De Heridas y Corazones.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, Hayato. Yamamoto, Kyoko & Hana.

**Género: **Amistad, Romance implícito. Algo de Angustia. Drama.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Leve Shonen Ai. 5927.

**Resumen: **Porque el día después de confesarte y ser rechazado nunca es grato. Mucho menos, si tienes que ver a esa persona en la escuela, ¿cierto, Tsuna?

**Disclaimer:** Porque _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece, sino a _Amano Akira-sama._

**08/07/11.**

**Capítulo 2. - Punzadas.**

Es Lunes... inicio de semana. Esa mañana, Tsuna se siente un poco mejor.

Llorar por quién sabe cuánto tiempo bajo la lluvia y sobre el pecho de Gokudera le ha hecho más bien del que esperaba, pues no sólo se ha despertado solo esa mañana, sino que se siente con un poco más de fuerzas y ánimo pese a lo ocurrido.

Se estira sobre la cama y bosteza, sintiendo su cuerpo más relajado.

Es cierto, esa no es su habitación ahora que se fija. Se ha quedado a dormir en el departamento de la Tormenta, y al parecer lo ha hecho de maravilla.

La quietud en la que se queda trae a su mente algunos recuerdos del día anterior y el motivo por el que ha terminado ahí.

_"Lo siento, Tsuna-kun... yo..."._

"_¡Go-Gokudera-kun...! ¡K-Kyoko-chan... __¡Kyo…ko-chan…!"._

No, no, no. Niega un par de veces para alejar esas escenas, y que su pecho no comience a doler. No debe pensar tan temprano en eso.

Por su bien.

- ¿Décimo?

Un par de golpes en la puerta atraen su atención, cambiando su expresión al escuchar esa voz.

- Pasa, Gokudera-kun.

La puerta se abre, y el bombardero entra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Muy bueno días, Décimo!

- Buenos días. –le corresponde el saludo, con más entusiasmo del que esperaba mostrar.

- ¿Durmió bien?

- Sí. –asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa.- Recién me acabo de despertar y... me siento mucho mejor. Gracias.

Hayato lo mira por varios segundos, como si tratara de ver tras sus palabras y su semblante.

Es verdad, luce más animado y sus ojos ya no están hincados y rojos como ayer. Eso es bueno.

- ¡Me da gusto escuchar eso! –confiesa, regalándole otra de sus sonrisas. Luego, recuerda porque está ahí.- ¡Oh, es cierto, Décimo! Venía a ver si ya se había despertado; aún es temprano pero recuerde que todavía tiene que ir a su casa para cambiarse e ir por sus cosas, además de que su Mamá y Reborn-san lo están esperando.

- ¡Cierto!

Se baja de la cama, poniéndose la pantuflas para ir al baño por su ahora ropa seca del día anterior.

Y es que luego de estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia y decidir qué iban a hacer, y ya en el departamento del bombardero, éste le había dicho que tomara una ducha y hasta le prestó algo de ropa para que se cambiara y así no se resfriara mientras la suya se secaba.

Gracias a eso, su salud no se vio afectada.

- Muchas gracias por recordármelo, Gokudera-kun. –antes de salir de la habitación, le regala una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Qué es lo que haría sin ti?

- ¡N-No diga eso, Décimo!

Gokudera se sonroja un poco, sintiéndose feliz y porque no, también nervioso al escuchar sus amables palabras.

Una vez solo en la habitación, se pregunta si dejar que vaya a la escuela es la mejor opción.

Sí, quizá su Mamá ni Reborn-san saben lo que ha pasado y él les prometió que iba a cuidar muy bien al Décimo y que lo iba llevar muy temprano en la mañana, pero... aún podrían encontrar alguna excusa para que su querido capo se quede en casa y no asista.

Después de todo, es muy pronto para que vea a _"aquella mujer"_.

- ¿Gokudera-kun, me escuchaste?

- ¿Q-Qué? –es obvio que no, pero eso no explica por qué de pronto está tan rígido como un soldado al ponerse de pie y escucharlo.- ¿M-Me decía algo?

Un par de ojos castaños lo miran por largos segundos desde el marco de la puerta al asomarse al no obtener contestación de su parte.

- Sí, te decía que si querías quedarte a desayunar en mi casa. Aún es muy temprano para que te vayas a la escuela o muy extraño que vuelvas de nuevo aquí.

- ¡A-Ah! ¡Si al Décimo y a su mamá le parece bien... por mí no hay problema, sería todo un honor!

- D-De acuerdo. –de nuevo una pequeña risita, y Tsuna está a punto de darse la vuelta para ir a cambiarse ahora sí, pero la tenue voz de Gokudera lo detiene.

- Décimo...

Se gira para verlo, dándose cuenta del cambio enérgico de su voz por uno serio. Su expresión incluso está ensombrecida.

¿Qué sucede tan de repente?

- S-Sé que no tengo derecho a decirle esto, pero... -alza su vista, denotando preocupación.- ¿No sería mejor que hoy se quedara en casa? Yo... la verdad es que estoy preocupado por usted.

La confesión que le hace, el tema que toca, sorprende e incómoda al Guardián del Cielo. Es obvio que su intención no es sacar ese tema que lo lastima y que para ser sinceros, él tampoco quiere tratar. No ahora. Sin embargo, la palabra clave está ahí:

_"Estoy preocupado por usted"._

¡Y con justa razón! Pues Gokudera-kun es el que lo vio desmoronarse ante sus ojos; quien estuvo ahí, tratando de confortarlo, calmar su dolor mientras escuchaba su historia entre sollozos y más lágrimas.

Pero no hay opción. Lo sabe.

- G-Gracias. -contesta, sin mirarlo a los ojos.- Pero no puedo faltar. Después de todo... no quiero que mi mamá, Reborn o incluso Kyoko-chan, se preocupen por mí. Yo... -hace una pausa, en la que tiene que respirar y calmarse; tranquilizarse, pues sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas. No quiere llorar, no otra vez.- Yo... voy a estar bien, Gokudera...-kun.

Quizá si lo dice en voz alta una y otra vez, y se lo cree, así suceda.

- Iré... iré a cambiarme, entonces. –hace un ademán con su mano para indicarlo, sonriendo un poco.- Tú... también deberías de hacerlo, o se nos hará tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

- S-Sí.

Se queda en el mismo lugar sin poder moverse, con la imagen grabada en su mente de su Décimo. Y se enoja.

"_¡Maldición!"._ –golpea su puño contra la pared sin poder creer lo que ha conseguido.- _"¡He hecho que el Décimo se vuelva a sentir mal! ¡Felicidades, Hayato! ¿En qué diablos pensabas?"._

Camina hasta la cama, dejándose caer en ella y con su brazo, se cubre sus ojos. Se siente tan frustrado y avergonzado, que no sabe qué hacer.

- Maldición…

**.::.**

Tsuna no está enojado con el italiano.

Simplemente no se siente con muchos ánimos para mantener una larga conversación de camino a su casa por lo que ninguno de los dos lo hace, caminan en silencio sin decir nada.

El desayuno mientras tanto transcurre como cualquier otro día en el que Reborn se come su porción, Gokudera-kun le da gustoso la suya, Lambo e I-pin discuten, y su mamá sonríe y sin ninguna objeción le prepara otro poco.

Un desayuno normal, en el que el castaño se esfuerza por ser el mismo de siempre y que nadie más se dé cuenta de lo que le pasa. Al parecer lo logra, pues ni Reborn le dice nada.

Ahora... seguir aparentando que está bien en la escuela.

**.::.**

- ¿Tsuna?

- ¿E-Eh?

Yamamoto le habla al darse cuenta que de pronto deja de caminar con ellos y se queda atrás. El de ojos verdes lo mira.

- ¿Qué pasa, no te sientes bien? Estás muy distraído.

- Yo…

- ¡Tú, idiota del béisbol! -le regaña el bombardero, poniéndose tras su espalda y empujándolo para que camine.- ¡Deja en paz al Décimo y muévete, llegaremos tarde!

- ¿Pero qué haces, Gokudera? ¿Quieres que juguemos? Haha.

Takeshi se ríe, continuando con su camino ante la mirada penetrante que el otro le lanza.

- Décimo... -se gira hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.- Estoy con usted, no lo olvide. No está solo.

Sus palabras y su gesto lo reconfortan.

Lo cierto es que con cada paso que daban para llegar a la secundaria, su corazón latía con más fuerza, su pecho dolía y se ponía más nervioso. Quizá Gokudera-kun había tenido razón y debió de haberse quedado en casa. Eso es lo que pensaba, cuando había dejado de caminar. Cuando quería dar marcha atrás y salir corriendo de ahí.

Pero ahora... la ansiedad, el miedo que siente por ver de nuevo a Kyoko-chan, disminuye al saber que no está solo. Su Guardián de la Tormenta, pero sobre todo su mejor amigo, está ahí para respaldarlo, apoyarlo, y darle la fuerza que necesita para seguir adelante y no caer. Si lo hace, ahí está Gokudera-kun para sostenerlo como la noche anterior.

- G-Gracias. -una pequeña sonrisa se posa en sus labios, continuando ambos con su caminar.

Cuando llegan a su aula 2-A, el corazón de Tsuna se detiene por un segundo antes de abrir. Recuerda que no está solo, atrás de él está Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto, también.

_"Estaré bien"._ -se repite un par de veces, y al final abre la puerta.

Justo como es de esperarse, la castaña ya está ahí, hablando con su amiga. No obstante, por algún motivo se gira hacia la puerta viendo en ese momento entrar a los tres Guardianes. Tanto ella como Tsuna se ponen nerviosos e inquietos.

Aquello es tan incómodo que ambos tienen que bajar la mirada apenados.

- Décimo...

- S-Sí.

La simple voz de Gokudera lo trae de nuevo a la realidad, haciendo que siga caminando hacia su banca. Una vez que deja su mochila y siente una mirada sobre él (sabe que es ella) se gira con una pequeña sonrisa.

- B-Buenos días, Kyoko-chan... Kurokawa-san.

- ¿Eh? -la sorpresa se puede ver claramente en su rostro al no esperar un saludo de su parte.- B-Buenos días... Tsuna-kun.

Lo dice bajito y mirando hacia otro lado, pero aun así es suficiente para que el Décimo Vongola la escuche.

Sí, su corazón duele, mucho; siente algunas punzadas en su pecho, pero al menos… su amistad sigue ahí.

No todo está perdido. Eso es... ¿bueno?

No, no es así.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>El segundo capítulo. ¿Qué tal?<p>

Supongo que es debido al _Quinesob_ que me esté esforzando a escribir tan rápido, quién sabe :D

Mmm… hoy ando con prisa. Así que agradeceré a las personitas que leen y comentan: **_Rukia Schiffer_**, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario.

Sin más por ahora, nos vemos ;)


	3. Corazones Rotos

**Título: **De Heridas y Corazones.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyoko, Gokudera Hayato. Mención de Reborn y Haru.

**Género: **Un poquito de angustia. Drama. Amistad, Romance implícito.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Leve Shonen Ai. 5927. ¿27K?

**Resumen: **Si alguien no puede corresponder tus sentimientos es por algo. Siempre hay una motivo para no hacerlo; no ocurre sólo porque sí. Tsuna lo entendió un poco ese Domingo.

**Disclaimer:** Porque _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece, sino a _Amano Akira-sama._

**10/07/11.**

**Capítulo 3. - Corazones Rotos.**

Tsuna se acuerda perfectamente de lo acontecido el Domingo.

Sí, han pasado algunos días desde entonces pero no por eso se le ha olvidado cómo acontecieron las cosas, o el resultado final.

Que alguien no corresponda a tus sentimientos es algo que en mayor o menor medida jamás se olvida.

Suspira.

En ese momento, está sentado en la orilla del río viendo el atardecer. Sí, se encuentra solo.

Y es que Reborn, luego de ver que no estaba haciendo la tarea o cuidando a Lambo e I-pin, le dio tal patada en la cabeza que lo mandó contra el suelo, dejándole un chichón en la frente que aún le duele.

Sin disculparse por supuesto, o diciéndole el motivo por tal agresión y con pistola en mano, hizo que se cambiara de ropa para que saliera a correr sin darle tregua a objetar nada.

Así que ahí está. Descansando luego de correr varios metros, porque ya no puede más.

¿Qué esperaba el Hitman de él? Su condición física no es la más indicada y su disposición para esforzarse tampoco. Está en su límite y sin Reborn cerca para vigilarlo, puede quedarse otro rato y disfrutar del paisaje.

Aunque ahora que lo piensa... le da la impresión que su Tutor ya sabe lo que pasó con la castaña.

Y es que últimamente ha estado siendo más benevolente que de costumbre, dándole su espacio y siendo un tanto "flexible" con las tareas que le encarga. Además, la forma en que lo mira o le habla le da esa impresión.

Quién sabe. Tampoco es que vaya a preguntárselo; hacerlo, implicaría hablar del tema con él y eso es algo que no quiere hacer, gracias. Así está bien.

Considera que es suficiente con que él mismo se acuerde a cada momento del tema…

… y las cosas no mejoran al ver, escuchar o estar cerca de Kyoko-chan o... Haru.

¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién se imaginaría que las cosas terminarían así?

De ser un bonito Domingo ese día (pese al cielo medio nublado) e iniciarlo de maravilla, las cosas terminaron con un final totalmente diferente al que tenía previsto.

Pero la vida era así. No podía hacer nada para cambiarlo o remediarlo, simplemente aceptarlo y superarlo.

Lo cual por supuesto no es tan fácil. De serlo, no se encontraría en ese estado tan lamentable ni preocupando a nadie más.

Después de todo, quizá sí es_ "Tsuna, inútil"._

- Ah… -vuelve a suspirar, llamándola de nuevo.- Kyoko-chan…

No, no puede sacarla de su cabeza. Y tampoco puede olvidar los sucesos de aquel día.

¿Por qué la vida y sobre todo el Amor, tienen que ser tan complicados?

No lo entiende.

Tampoco, cómo es que puede volver a revivir tan fácilmente ese Domingo en su mente.

**.::.**

Quince minutos antes de la hora establecida, él ya estaba en el lugar; nervioso y emocionado, claro, pero muy feliz de poder salir a solas (por fin) con Kyoko-chan.

Pensar que por la tarde mientras tomarán algo en alguna cafetería le confesaría sus sentimientos lo hacía sonrojar e imaginar diversos escenarios con un final feliz digno de un manga shoujo.

Algo tan ajeno a la realidad...

… pero que al final no era culpa de ella ni de nadie más. Lo sabe.

Cinco minutos después de la hora establecida y con una radiante y hermosa sonrisa, la castaña llegó apurada. Se disculpó con él, diciéndole Tsuna que no había problema; que él también acaba de llegar… aunque no fuera así.

Daba igual.

Ella se veía tan hermosa con aquel lindo vestido y esa chamarra de peluche que él podía perdonarle cualquier cosa.

_"La espera sin duda, había valido la pena"_ se decía en su mente a punto de babear o... desmayarse de la felicidad.

Y así... fue como comenzaron su paseo por Namimori.

Vieron muchas tiendas y visitaron otras tantas. Fueron al centro comercial, a los recreativos, a una exposición de repostería y hasta escucharon un concierto ambulante. Ambos, se la estaban pasando muy bien.

Él era feliz con cada expresión pero sobre todo, con cada sonrisa que le veía poner. Simplemente se perdía en su perfil o sus hermosos ojos, y su corazón no dejaba de latir.

Estaba tan enamorado de Kyoko-chan que por un momento pensó, temió, que estuviera soñando. Que aquello no fuera más que el mejor sueño de toda su vida. Pero no era así.

Ella estaba a su lado, señalándole emocionada aquella tienda con muñecos de peluche que por supuesto, también terminaron visitando.

Y justo como había planeado en un principio, en algún momento del trayecto terminaron en una cafetería tomando un tentempié.

Y ahí, bajo ese cielo que cada vez se iba llenando más de nubes grises y las probabilidades de que lloviera aumentaban minuto a minuto fue donde todo ocurrió.

El lugar era muy bonito, lo recuerda, muy propicio para una confesión, y quizá por eso había tantas parejas.

Al fijarse en ese detalle y lo que eso implicaba, de nuevo se le subieron los colores al rostro, poniéndose más nervioso, a tal punto que no sabía qué hacer para calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

_"¡C-Cálmate, Tsuna! ¡Todo va a estar bien!"._

Se decía mentalmente más de una vez, sin llegar a conseguirlo siquiera.

Claro que ella se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba pues un poquito extrañada le preguntó.

- ¿Tsuna-kun, estás bien?

- ¡S-Sí, estoy bien! –negó con las manos y se río, aparentando que todo estaba de maravilla.- ¡No te preocupes por m-mí, Kyoko-chan! ¡Jaja!

Ella también se rió, de tal forma, que logró calmar su corazón y disminuir su ansiedad en cuestión de segundos.

_"¡Ah! ¡Pero qué linda es Kyoko-chan!"._

- ¿Sabes qué, Tsuna-kun?

Su llamado lo bajó de su ensoñación, prestándole toda su atención.

- Me la estoy pasando muy bien contigo.

- ¿En serio? -sus ojos brillaron complacido de escucharla decir eso.

_"Yo… ¡Yo también!"._

- Sí. –se lo confirmó, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.- Hemos visto muchas cosas bonitas, visitado muchas tiendas, comido cosas deliciosas, y tampoco hemos parado de reírnos. Ha sido muy divertido. La próxima vez...

_"¿Próxima vez?"._ -se ilusiona.- _"Es decir que... ¿quieres salir de nuevo conmigo, Kyoko-chan?"._

- ... ¡Deberíamos de invitar a los demás! ¿Te parece, Tsuna-kun?

_"¿E-Eh? ¡Eh!"._

Aquello sin duda lo desanimó un poco. Atinando sólo a sonreír.

- S-Sí, supongo que sí. -hundió el popote en su bebida, pensando que aquello no estaba yendo por el camino correcto.

Tal vez… era el momento de tomar las riendas de la situación y empezar de una vez con su plan.

_"Mañana, le confesaré mis... mis sentimientos a Kyoko-chan..."._

Se acordó de lo que le había dicho ayer a Gokudera-kun, y su respuesta.

_"¡Felicidades! ¡Qué tenga mucha suerte, Décimo! ¡Ya verá que todo va a salir bien!"._

_"Sí, todo va a salir bien"._

Con ese pensamiento y entusiasmo fue como comenzó.

- S-Sabes, Kyoko-chan... –estando aun así nervioso, y teniendo que mirar hacia un lado y otro.- Y-Yo también me la estoy pasando muy bien.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Sí! –asintió, con algo más de fuerza. Era ahora o nunca.- L-La verdad es que desde hace tiempo yo... quería salir de esta... de esta forma con-contigo, ¿sabes?

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas al decir esto, y ¡qué curioso! De pronto le resultó muy interesante mirar la forma en la que luchaban sus pulgares bajo el mantel de la mesa.

- Ohh...

Ella se sorprendió, apareciendo un pequeño sonrojo al no esperarse esto, ni lo siguiente.

- Lo cierto es que... -juntando todo el valor que alguna vez había tenido y tendrá, logró alzar su vista para verla a los ojos.- Q-Que yo... ¡Pienso que eres increíble, Kyoko-chan! Eres amable, una linda persona, una muy buena amiga y hermana. ¡Eso me gusta de ti!

- ¿T-Tsuna-kun?

Por alguna razón no le gustó lo que dijo. Trató de corregirlo un poco, pero tal parece que sólo lo empeoró más… o algo así.

- ¡A-Ah! ¡En realidad me gusta todo de Kyoko-chan! ¡Eso es porque siempre me has gustado!

De pronto se quedaron en silencio.

El castaño esperando alguna respuesta o señal, y Kyoko pensando qué decirle.

- Mu-Muchas gracias, Tsuna-kun... -ahora era ella la que no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. Estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa que no sabía ni qué mirar para distraerse.- A mí también… a mí también me gustas, Tsuna…-kun, mucho.

- ¿E-Eh? ¿E-En serio? -no lo podía creer.

¿Había escuchado bien?

- S-Sí. -dijo muy bajito.- Hemos pasado por tantas cosas... buenas y malas; lo del futuro…

- K-Kyoko-chan…

- Y Tsuna-kun siempre ha estado ahí… no sólo para mí, sino para todos. Cuidándonos, protegiéndonos, preocupándote de que todos estuviéramos bien. Tsuna-kun… eres alguien muy especial y noble, un buen amigo y compañero. ¡Estoy segura de que llegarás a ser un excelente Jefe de la Mafia!

- ¿E-Eh, bueno? –su sonrojo se disipó un poco al escuchar esas últimas palabras.- Yo no quiero ser…

- Sin embargo... –de repente su tono de voz y mirada cambiaron.- Lo siento, Tsuna-kun... yo... no puedo corresponder tus... tus sentimientos.

Silencio.

_"¿Qué? ¿Qué me estás diciendo… Kyoko-chan? ¿Es alguna especie de… broma, cierto?"._

En el fondo esperaba que así fuera, pero al ver su expresión triste y seria, le dijeron que no era ninguna broma. ¿Qué pasaba, entonces?

_"Por… ¿Por qué?"._

Quiso preguntar, pero las palabras ni siquiera pudieron ser articuladas. Le dolía tanto el pecho, algo se había roto en su interior que eso era lo que provocaba esos espasmos tan fuertes; su respiración entrecortada y las ganas de llorar un poco.

Pero no podía mostrarse _así_. Tenía que resistir, aunque fingiera aquella pequeña sonrisa.

- Kyo... Kyoko-chan... ¿Por... qué? Tú dijiste que yo...

- ¡Sí, por eso lo siento más, Tsuna-kun, en verdad! -unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, teniendo que cubrirse el rostro cuando comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.- De-Debes de pensar que soy una mala persona, pero yo... no puedo... ¡No puedo hacerle esto a... Haru-chan!

- ¿H-Haru?

No entendió nada.

- S-Sí... -dijo entre sollozos.- Haru-chan te quiere mu-mucho, Tsuna-kun... yo... no podría hacerle esto, ¡es una de mis mejores amigas! ¡La quiero... mucho!

- P-Pero Haru no me gus...

- ¡Tsuna-kun, para mí la Amistad es lo más… lo más importante del mundo! Jamás voy a traicionar a ninguno de mis amigos por nada ni nadie más. Por eso es que acepté salir contigo, aunque solamente fuéramos nosotros dos, porque sabía... sabía que lo haríamos como amigos, pero con esto, yo...

- ¡Kyoko-chan, escúchame, por favor!

- N-No. Lo siento mucho, Tsuna-kun, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, no voy a cambiar de idea... será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde. Nos vemos.

Tomó sus cosas, se puso de pie, y se marchó tan rápido que no pudo ni detenerla.

- Kyo-Kyoko-chan...

La última imagen con la que se quedó esa tarde fue con la partida de la castaña, y la imagen de una sonriente Haru.

**.::.**

Su corazón en algún momento de la conversación se terminó de hacer añicos. Estaba claro, Kyoko-chan jamás le iba a corresponder para no lastimar a terceros, sacrificando sus propios sentimientos y felicidad.

Sí, así era ella... por eso es que la quería tanto.

Pero él también era así... por eso aunque Haru lo quisiera mucho (lo sabía de antemano) él jamás podría corresponder los sentimientos de su amiga para no lastimar de ninguna forma a Kyoko-chan; y más ahora, que sabía que lo quería.

- Ah.

Vuelve a suspirar, pensando que aquello es muy extraño y complicado. Un triángulo de amores no correspondidos, de corazones rotos, para no dañar a un tercero. Y lo único que queda de todo eso era su Amistad.

Extraño. Más extraño que la Mafia, los Anillos Vongola y los Arcobaleno.

Pero la vida es así.

- ¡D-Décimo!

Aquel llamado tan conocido hace que se gire.

- ¿Gokudera-kun? -se pone de pie, un poco sorprendido al ver a su amigo demasiado agitado.- ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?

- S-Sí. -toma un poco de aire al llegar a su lado.- Reborn-san... me dijo que había salido a caminar por lo que vine a buscarlo.

- ¿Corriste desde mi casa hasta acá sin tomar un descanso?

- S-Sí.

A estas alturas no le sorprende. El italiano sigue siendo igual de impulsivo y apasionado con todo lo referente a él.

Eso le gusta, debe de admitir.

- Entonces... siéntate y descansa un rato, Gokudera-kun.

- De... acuerdo.

Ambos se sientan sobre el pasto, mirando el río que tienen enfrente. El sol ya casi se oculta, y el horizonte adquiere un bonito color.

- Es maravilloso, ¿cierto?

- No tan maravilloso como el Décimo, pero sí... algo.

Sus palabras atraen su atención, mirando de perfil a su amigo que no se ha dado cuenta de que lo está mirando.

Desde que su corazón se rompió_ y_ su amor se convirtió enno correspondido, Gokudera-kun ha estado en todo momento con él. Incluso ahora, está dándole ánimos y cuidándolo; preocupándose por él.

- Gokudera-kun...

- ¿Sí, Décimo? -lo mira con una radiante sonrisa.

- G-Gracias... por estar conmigo todo este tiempo.

La Tormenta entiende el significado tras sus palabras. Y no, no hay nada que agradecer.

- Yo siempre estaré con el Décimo, nunca lo dejaré... nunca lo olvide.

El castaño sonríe, sintiéndose bien cada que escucha esas palabras.

- De acuerdo. -asiente, sintiendo que quiere agradecérselo también con un presente.

¿Qué será bueno regalarle a su amigo?

- ¡Mire eso, Décimo! ¡La primera estrella de la noche!

- ¿Eh? –mira hacia arriba.- ¿Dónde?

- ¡Ahí, junto a esa nube! -señala.

- ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Mira, ahí está otra, y otra más allá, Gokudera-kun!

Bueno, ya pensaría después en qué comprarle.

Por ahora, contemplar ese cielo nocturno que también lo relaja y lo hace olvidarse de su fracaso en el amor o... ¿sólo es porque está con Gokudera-kun?

Quién sabe.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Ah, por fin terminé éste capítulo ;D<p>

Bueno, primeramente que nada… decirles que he decidido actualizar cada dos días, así no me estreso tanto o me bloqueo, como ayer, y lo hago bien :P

Pasando a otra cosa, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Sé que no a todo el mundo le cae bien Kyoko, yo no tengo nada en contra de ella, me agrada y es precisamente por eso que me preocupé un poco al ver que la acción de Kyoko (rechazar a Tsuna) la estaba haciendo parecer la bruja mala del cuento, y lo cierto es que esa no era la intención como ahora pudieron ver. Tenía un motivo para no corresponder sus sentimientos.

Además de que creo que es la única forma posible para que Tsuna pueda corresponder los sentimientos de Gokudera sin seguir queriendo a su querida Kyoko-chan.

_*Posibles spoilers si no han terminado el anime_… _abstenerse de leer sino quieren saber del tema*._

Hmmm... cuando vi los capítulos del Futuro y demás, me produjo una extraña sensación (no estoy segura qué era) quizá decepción, al ver que Tsuna a fin de cuentas no estaba ni con Kyoko ni con Haru.

Sin embargo, ellas (en el tiempo actual o diez años después) lo quieren en la misma medida, por lo que no me extrañaría que hicieran una especie de "pacto" con ciertas reglas para así no lastimar a la otra si Tsuna llegaba a elegir a una de ellas.

No sé, en el Futuro había claros indicios de Kyoko/Haru que alguna de ellas con Tsuna. Extraño.

_*Fin de los posibles spoilers...*_

Volviendo al fic, creo que ha terminado la parte en la que Tsuna sufre, a partir de ahora, veremos cómo se va recuperando y fijándose en su Tormenta (me emociono *¬*).

Como siempre, agradeciendo las alertas, los favoritos y por supuesto, sus lindos comentarios. Capítulo dedicado con mucho cariño para: **_Astro-Kai, MissDinosaur, Somnus Nemoris, valelevale & Lucy Eve;_** porque me da mucho gusto que el fic les guste :P

Bueno, sin más por ahora. Gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


	4. Terceros

**Título: **De Heridas y Corazones.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato. Yamamoto, Reborn, Kyoko & Hana.

**Género: **Amistad, Romance implícito.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Leve Shonen Ai. 5927.

**Resumen: **Porque los amigos siempre van a estar ahí para apoyarte, aunque no sepan lo que aconteció. La Amistad es incondicional.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece pero a _Amano Akira-sama, _sí, y por eso es que soy muy feliz.

**16/07/11.**

**Capitulo 4 - Terceros.**

Sábado.

Las clases ya han terminado. Yamamoto y él, esperan en la entrada de su escuela a que el castaño regrese.

Y es que cuando ya se iban a casa, Reborn-san le acordó al Décimo que había dejado la caja de su obento en su banca, por lo que ambos regresaron al salón.

Así que mientras ellos vuelven, él tiene que esperar ahí con el idiota del béisbol. Menos mal que Yamamoto está tranquilo y en silencio, sin hacer nada que lo moleste o desespere.

- Hey, Gokudera...

Error. Se retracta de lo que ha dicho.

- ¿Qué quieres? -pregunta sin interés, mirando con insistencia la puerta de la escuela. El Décimo ni Reborn-san se ven por ningún lado.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- ¿Eh? -sus palabras o quizá su tono de voz, serio, es lo que hace que lo mire extrañado.- ¿De qué hablas? -le pregunta, con una ceja alzada al no entender su cuestión.

- Lo que pasa es que he notado que Tsuna y tú han estado actuando, ¿cómo decirlo? -lo piensa unos segundos, encontrando la palabra que busca.- Eso es, diferente a lo usual. Es por eso que me preguntaba si sucedió algo de lo que no me haya enterado. Haha.

El italiano lo mira fija y atentamente por varios segundos, frunciendo al final su ceño al ver que es el mismo idiota de siempre.

Aunque eso sí es nuevo.

Jamás se esperó que Yamamoto se percatara del cambio en el estado del Décimo e incluso, de él mismo. Quizá... lo subestimó más de la cuenta.

Aun así... no va a decirle nada. Aquello, queda entre su querido capo, aquella mujer y él.

- No es nada.

Se limita a decir, volviendo a mirar al frente en busca del Décimo Vongola.

Su actitud, la forma en la que lo ha mirado, y cómo termina la conversación, le dicen al japonés que le está mintiendo. Por eso, es que lo toma de la muñeca para atraer su atención.

- Gokudera...

- ¡Te digo que no es nada! -trata de zafarse de su agarre, aunque en ningún momento deja de ver la puerta.- ¡El Décimo está bien, en serio! ¡No es tu...! -su oración queda inconclusa, chasqueando molesto su lengua y mirando hacia otro lado con fastidio al ver a quien se dirige hacia ellos.

Aquello sorprende a Takeshi.

¿Qué ha pasado para que su amigo deje incluso de luchar pero siga molesto y tenso?

- ¡Oh! ¿Aún no se han ido a casa?

Es la hermana de Senpai quien les habla, acompañada como siempre de Kurokawa.

- No, aún no. -suelta a Gokudera, y se ríe.- Es que Tsuna olvidó algo y lo estamos esperando.

- A ustedes si que les gusta perder el tiempo, ¿cierto?

- ¡Hana! -le reprende su amiga, sonriendo con nerviosismo.- Bueno... nos vemos el Lunes, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun.

El italiano la ignora, frunciendo más el ceño.

- Sí, nos vemos. -el espadachín se vuelve a reír mientras se despide de ellas.

Ambas continuando con su camino, dejando a los guardianes ahí.

_"Esa mujer..."._

Sus músculos se tensan más. Y es que no lo olvida. No se le olvida que por culpa de ella, su Décimo está así. Teniendo que fingir que está bien, para no preocuparla ni a nadie más.

No entiende cómo es que ella puede estar tan tranquila, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado; como si no hubiera rechazado y lastimado a su Décimo. Y pensar que todavía tuvo la osadía de hablar con él en la semana y preguntarle:

_"¿Cómo está, Tsuna-kun... Gokudera-kun?"._

Por supuesto que él no se contuvo. ¿Por qué lo haría?

_"¿Cómo crees que va a estar? ¡Si lo rechazaste!"._

Sus palabras tan directas la sorprendieron. Eso quedó demasiado claro al ver su reacción.

_"Yo... lo hice por..."._

_"¡No me interesan tus motivos!". _-le interrumpió sin querer escucharla.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por largos segundos, sintiéndose más pesado el ambiente entre ellos.

Hayato se desesperaba más por momentos al verla.

Él, jamás tuvo nada en contra de Sasagawa Kyoko, la consideraba digna de estar y hacer feliz a su Décimo, pero ahora... no quería verla. Estaba tan enojado (y quizá decepcionado) de la castaña, de su absurda decisión, que ni siquiera podía estar en el mismo lugar que ella. Era demasiado desesperante que apenas y podía controlar su mal humor y las ganas de gritarle lo tonta que había sido.

_"¡Si no tienes nada más importante que decirme, me marcho!"._

_"¿Eh? ¡Espera por favor, Gokudera-kun!"._ -le retuvo al ver que hablaba en serio.- _"Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero... por favor..._-lo miró a los ojos.- _¡Cuida de Tsuna-kun! Sé que tú lo quieres mucho y siempre estás con él, por eso quiero que..."._

El italiano dio un par de pasos sin decir nada ni girarse.

_"¡No necesito que tú me lo pidas para hacerlo! _-volteó a verla con su ceño fruncido, y algo más. Determinación y seguridad en su mirada.- _¡Yo siempre estaré con el Décimo! ¡Nunca lo dejaré ni tampoco lo lastimaré, que te quede claro!"._

_"... Gracias"._

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Sasagawa, dándole igual si algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al estar realmente agradecida con él.

- ¿Gokudera?

Yamamoto le da palmaditas en las mejillas para hacer que reaccione.

- ¡Qué! –grita, provocando que una venita palpite en su sien al sentir más de sus golpecitos.- ¡Y deja de golpearme, idiota!

Aparta con brusquedad su mano, mirándolo enfadado. ¿Quién se cree, ah?

- Es que te quedaste como ido... además de que no me escuchabas. -se defiende tranquilamente, con un puchero infantil.

- ¡Eres tan molesto!

- Te decía... –retoma la conversación como si nada.- ¿En verdad, Tsuna y tú están bien?

- ¡Te digo que sí! -gruñe, molesto de escuchar lo mismo de nuevo.- ¡Son puras alucinaciones tuyas, causadas por tantos golpes que has recibido en la cabeza!

- Pero...

- ¿Qué, no me crees? ¡Entonces pregúntale al Décimo, idiota del béisbol para que veas que es...!

- ¿Preguntarme, qué?

Cuestiona Tsuna, al llegar con sus amigos.

- ¡Décimo! -el de ojos verdes sonríe al verle de nuevo.- No, no le haga caso... ¡Yamamoto y sus tonterías!

- No son tonterías... -protesta.- Simplemente estoy… preocupado por ustedes.

- ¿Preocupado?

El Guardián del Cielo no entiende por qué. Reborn lo sospecha, por eso es que sonríe levemente.

Eso se pondrá interesante.

- Sí. –les dice.- Es que ustedes han estado actuando extraño últimamente, por eso pensé que tal vez... algo había pasado.

- A-Ah... eso... -su expresión cambia un poco, y tanto Hitman como Hayato lo notan inmediatamente.

¿Y ahora qué le dice a Yamamoto? Además... Reborn también está ahí y no quiere hablar sobre eso. Aún le duele y se siente mal con sólo recordar el tema…

… aunque tampoco quiere preocupar a nadie más.

Gokudera interviene entonces, acercándose para hablarle a él; una de sus manos va a su espalda para reconfortarlo.

_"Décimo... no se preocupe, todo está bien. Estoy con usted"._

Trata de transmitirle eso con su toque, y espera que su mensaje sea interpretado de esa forma.

- Le he dicho que estamos bien... que no nos pasa nada, ¡pero el idiota no me cree, Décimo!

Tsuna lo entiende. Lo comprende con sus palabras, su expresión y su gesto. Aquello le da fuerzas.

- S-Sí. –asiente, más confiado al tener a su amigo a su lado.- Gokudera-kun tiene razón, Yamamoto. No hay nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, nada malo nos pasa, estamos… bien.

Y sonríe, porque así es. Al menos en ese momento...

- ¿Ves? –se gira hacia el espadachín y lo encara, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con su dedo índice.- ¡Tantos golpes en la cabeza te han afectado, idiota!

El Hitman oculta su mirada bajo su sombrero y sonríe de forma extraña. Ya se esperaba algo así. Sin duda alguna, ese par han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

Interesante.

- ¿Tú crees Yamamoto que… si algo le sucediera al torpe y despistado de Tsuna, no nos daríamos cuenta? Piénsalo, se la pasaría llorando en cada rincón y todo depresivo.

- ¡R-Reborn, eso no es...!

Con eso, Takeshi termina de convencerse.

_"Es cierto"._

Porque el castaño es como un libro abierto. Y no ha observado nada como eso.

- Sí, creo que tienen razón. -lleva una de sus manos tras su nuca y se ríe.- Supongo que simplemente he imaginado cosas y mi instinto se ha equivocado esta vez. Haha.

- Gracias por preocuparte de todos modos, Yamamoto... –susurra el castaño, atrayendo su atención.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡N-Nada! –niega con las manos, sin dejar de sonreír con nerviosismo.- ¡Q-Qué deberíamos de volver a casa! ¡Sí, eso!

- Ah... tienes razón, Tsuna.

Lo que la Lluvia no sabe, es que su instinto no estaba equivocado y en verdad "algo" pasó.

Un suceso que aún no olvida, y del cual trata de recuperarse poco a poco y quizá con el tiempo lo supere.

Mientras tanto, sabe que no está solo y que Gokudera-kun no es el único que está ahí para él; Yamamoto e inclusive Reborn, están ahí para lo que necesite aunque no sepan lo acontecido.

Aquello, lo hace sonríe de forma sincera.

"_Muchas gracias, chicos"._

- ¿Décimo?

Gokudera le habla unos metros más adelante, extrañado de que su capo siga en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Qué estás esperando, Tsuna inútil? ¡Vámonos! -Reborn le apura, desde el hombro del beisbolista.

- ¡Y-Ya voy!

Corre hacia ellos, antes de que su Tutor venga y le dé una de sus famosas patadas voladoras.

- L-Lo siento... –se disculpa apenado, con una sonrisita en sus labios.- Es que me quedé pensando en otras cosas, jaja. ¿Nos vamos?

Sin decir nada más, retoman su camino a casa entre una amena plática, risas y lo más importante de todo, con verdaderos amigos.

En momentos como esos, no cabe duda de que se siente un poco mejor y está bien.

**.::.**

Unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, se despiden de Yamamoto en una de las intersecciones. Dos minutos después, ya están afuera de la suya.

- ¡Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado, Gokudera-kun!

- ¿Qué dice, Décimo? ¡Es mi deber como su Mano Derecha! –dice orgulloso, haciéndolo reír más.

- Bueno... yo me iré adelantando, Tsuna... –informa el Arcobaleno, bajándose de su hombro.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Nos vemos después, Reborn-san! –hace una pequeña reverencia, consiguiendo un asentimiento por su parte.

- Sí, nos vemos Gokudera.

El Hitman entra a la casa y ambos se quedan ahí, en silencio. No es hasta varios segundos después que Tsuna habla.

- ¿Sabes, Gokudera-kun? No pensé que Yamamoto se diera cuenta de que estaba actuando "extraño". –confiesa, pues es algo en lo que ha estado pensando desde que el Guardián se los dijo.- Según yo... estaba actuando como de costumbre para que nadie más se diera cuenta y se preocupara, pero ahora... veo que no.

Suspira, recargándose en la barda de su casa.

Si Yamamoto, que suele ser medio despistado se ha dado cuenta, ¿quién más lo notó? Las probabilidades de que Reborn sepa algo aumentan considerablemente desde esa perspectiva.

Quizá... debió de haberles dicho la verdad.

- ¡No se preocupe por eso, Décimo!

Gokudera acorta los pasos que los separan, inclinándose un poco para estar a su altura y poner sus manos sobre sus hombros. Sus rostros están muy cerca, motivo por el cual, un pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo aparece en el rostro del Décimo Vongola. Y no, su corazón no dio un vuelco en su pecho y tampoco late más rápido a causa de eso.

En serio.

La Tormenta le regala una pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar.

- Si bien es cierto que yo también me sorprendí un poco cuando el idiota del béisbol me preguntó si algo nos había pasado y el motivo por el que lo decía, usted vio que ahora se quedó más tranquilo con su respuesta.

- ¿E-Eh?

¿Cómo dice, Gokudera-kun? Podría volver a repetírselo y explicárselo con calma porque su cerebro se niega a funcionar correctamente.

Eso hace.

- Aunque no haya querido decirles lo que pasó a Reborn-san o Yamamoto, no debe de preocuparse por eso porque ahora usted está mejor. No fue una mentira decirles eso, ¿cierto?

Ahora lo entiende.

- ¡T-Tienes razón! –sonríe, dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle.- Pero... ¡todo esto ha sido porque tú has estado conmigo, Gokudera-kun! Siempre estás tratando de animarme y distraerme, por eso es que ahora yo estoy mejor.

- Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por el Décimo, así sea una cosa muy pequeña, con mucho gusto lo voy a hacer. Porque yo... -se apasiona, al tenerlo tan cerca y verse reflejado en sus ojos castaños.- ¡Yo quiero que el Décimo vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, sin tener que aparentar cuando no se encuentra bien! ¡Quiero que su corazón vuelva a latir con la misma intensidad de antes aunque no sea por... _ella!_ ¡Yo quiero... yo quiero a ese, Décimo!

- Go-Gokudera-kun...

No puede creer lo que su amigo le ha dicho, pero al mismo tiempo lo emociona. Siente algo extraño en su estomago, y de nuevo, ese latido intenso que retumba hasta sus oídos.

- ¡Estoy seguro de que eso sucederá en un futuro próximo, Décimo! ¡Ya verá! ¡Por eso y hasta que eso suceda, yo estaré siempre a su lado, animándolo, cuidándolo y haciendo lo que sea necesario para que siga estando bien! ¡Se lo prometo!

Y le cree. Al ver esa expresión, esa confianza y seguridad es lo único que puede hacer: creerle y esperar a que ese día llegue.

- ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, Gokudera-kun!

Tsuna lo abraza y Gokudera se deja, porque aquello es inevitable. Sintiéndose el castaño tan bien como aquella vez bajo la lluvia cuando todo el dolor, la confusión y el llanto se iban con cada gota de agua que se le resbalaba.

Ninguno sabe cuántos segundos o minutos permanecen así, ninguno de los dos los cuenta, hasta que su amigo le habla junto a su oído y un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo.

- Por cierto... ¿Décimo?

- ¿S-Sí?

Se separan, sintiéndose un tanto apenado el Guardián del Cielo.

_"¿Pero qué me pasó? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué abracé a Gokudera-kun de esa forma? Yo..."._

Está a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, hasta que la Tormenta atrae su atención con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

- ¿Tiene algo que hacer mañana?

- ¿M-Mañana? –trata de recuperar su postura y calmarse. Vagamente piensa en ello.- N-No, creo que no... ¿Por qué?

- ¿Le gustaría entonces acompañarme a ver una película? -al ver su expresión de espanto le aclara.- ¡N-No es de terror, no se preocupe!

- A-Ah, bueno...

Menos mal, porque aunque sea una película y sepa que nada de eso es real, le dan miedo ese tipo de cosas.

Así que lo piensa de una forma más calmada.

- ¿Gokudera-kun y yo? -dice por lo bajo, mirando en ese momento con cierto interés sus propios zapatos.

- Si gusta, podemos invitar también a Reborn-san, Yamamoto, e inclusive a la Vaca Estúpi...

- ¡No! -le interrumpe repentinamente.- ¡Así está bien! Q-Quiero ir con Gokudera-kun, porque contigo… no tengo que aparentar si me siento bien o no.

Su expresión, sus palabras, conmueven al aludido.

_"¡Décimo!"_

Haciéndolo tan feliz de escucharlo decir eso.

- ¡De acuerdo! –sonríe un poco más.- Pasaré por usted mañana a las doce, ¿está bien?

- Sí. Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

Y se despiden.

- ¡Ánimo, Décimo! ¡Y si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, no dude en llamar a cualquier hora! ¡Siempre estaré para usted!

- G-Gracias.

Gokudera continúa con su camino, correspondiendo el gesto de su capo con su mano.

Mañana será un Domingo divertido. Muy diferente... al Domingo anterior.

O al menos eso espera Tsuna, de todo corazón.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Actualización, por fin :D<p>

Disculpen la tardanza y la repentina desaparición. Algo curioso pasó con este capítulo. Escribí el principio de este capítulo en tiempo y forma, pero no me convencía el final, así que escribí otro situado un mes después, pero al final, tampoco me convenció ese. Al final retomé este, y he aquí el resultado.

Aparte de mi indecisión, la falta de inspiración (la musa se tomó una vacaciones o algo) me enteró que antes de regresar a la escuela tengo que hacer dos exámenes que determinarán algunas de mis materias, así que aquí me tienen estudiando como loca para el primer examen que es este lunes. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy nerviosa (ayer no pude dormir).

Por ello, no sé cuando pueda actualizar (sin mencionar que también debo la actualización de _"El Castigo de Gokudera" _con el cual medio estoy avanzando, pero no al ritmo que quiero T.T). Así que en cuanto pueda, el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero su comprensión y no se me desesperen. Me niego a dejar esto sin terminar :P

Dejando a un lado mi drama y demás. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, tuvimos un pasito más en el 5927. ¡Qué cada día me gusta más! *¬* Pero no es suficiente con eso, yo quiero un fic Gokudera/Tsuna con final feliz. Esa es mi meta, jeje.

Como siempre les agradezco sus alertas, sus favoritos y por supuesto, sus lindos comentarios. El capítulo dedicado con mucho cariño a esa lindas personitas que se toman su tiempo y me dejan saber su opinión y me dan ánimos para continuar: **_Rukia Schiffer, Astro-Kai, MissDinosaur, sadness-uchiha, Lucy Eve, valelevale, CielHibird29 y Somnus Nemoris._**

Espero que les haya gustado la actualización y que la espera haya valido la pena. Sin más por ahora, nos vemos después ;)


	5. Inconvenientes

**Título: **De Heridas y Corazones.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato. Yamamoto, Reborn, Kyoko & Haru.

**Género: **Amistad, Romance implícito.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Leve Shonen Ai. 5927.

**Resumen: **Que se encontrara con ambas era inevitable. Que comenzará a pensar o fijarse en otras cosas, a sentirse extraño, no lo esperó.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío. Es de _Amano Akira-sama_, maravilloso, ¿cierto? ;D

**23/07/11.**

**Capitulo 5 - Inconvenientes.**

Tsuna pensaba que ver a Kyoko-chan, hablar con ella, y seguir siendo amigos luego de su rechazo iba a ser muy incómodo. Sin duda alguna, jamás pensó que había algo más extraño e incómodo que eso.

- ¡Por favor, vayamos ahí, Tsuna-san! ¡Será divertido!

Haru está ahí, colgada de su brazo a mitad de la acera y con sus amigos alrededor. Eso incluye a un sonriente Yamamoto que la situación le parece entretenida, a Reborn, que sólo mira; a Gokudera-kun que tiene un tic en uno de sus ojos y una aura oscura que empieza a salir de él, y lo que hace que la situación sea un completo "trágame tierra" a Kyoko-chan, que simplemente observa la escena y sonríe de forma tímida.

Él más que nadie sabe lo que hay detrás de esa sonrisa, y es por eso mismo que no puede dejar que las cosas sigan _así_. No quiere lastimar a nadie...

... y mucho menos a la castaña.

- ¿Eh? ¡L-Lo siento mucho Haru, pero no puedo...! -trata de apartarla, pero su amiga se aferra con más fuerza y entusiasmo a él.

- ¿Por qué, Tsuna-san? ¡Estoy segura que los postres y las bebidas de ahí te van a encantar! ¿Verdad que saben muy ricos, Haru-chan?

Voltea a ver a su amiga, en busca de apoyo para convencerlo.

- S-Sí.

Es lo único que puede decir, sintiéndose un tanto incómoda con la implicación. Sabe que no debería de estar ahí si su amiga quiere invitar a Tsuna-kun a tomar algo, pero fue inevitable cuando ellas se encontraron a mitad del camino con los Guardianes y Haru-chan se acercó para saludar al capo. La invitación surgió por sí sola, después.

- ¡Lo ves! Además... -se sonroja repentinamente.- ¡Haru quiere ir contigo, Tsuna-san, sería tan... romántico! -susurra esto último por lo bajo, emocionándose ella misma al imaginarse la escena perfectamente.

_"¡Es suficiente!"._

Gokudera ya no puede contenerse más. Ya no puede seguir escuchando sus tonterías, y más, si están ahí su Décimo y Sasagawa.

¿Qué no se da cuenta del ambiente tan pesado y de la incomodidad que causa con sus palabras y acciones? Ninguno haya qué hacer, dónde meterse o ya de plano, hacia dónde mirar. Sus zapatos les parece lo más entretenido del mundo en esos momentos y eso no está bien.

Su capo, principalmente por supuesto, no debe pasar por eso, no después de varias semanas en las que poco a poco se ha ido recuperando.

_"¡Estúpida, mujer!"._

Piensa enojado, antes de tomar al Décimo y ponerlo tras de sí alejándolo de ella. Su acción la sorprende y la saca de sus ingenuas fantasías.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué estás haciendo, Gokudera-san? -le reclama, tratando de abrazar de nuevo al castaño.

- ¿Qué parte de que el Décimo no puede ni quiere ir, no entiendes, ah? -afila su mirada, para luego entrecerrar sus ojos con fastidio.- ¡Tú no sabes nada, y aun así eres tan molesta! ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!

- ¡Hahi! ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué Haru es tonta?

- Eso no sería insinuar, sino más bien confirmar. -murmura por lo bajo, sin hacerle mucho caso.

- ¿Cómo dices?

_"¿G-Gokudera-kun?"._

Tsuna sigue tras su espalda, con su frente apoyada en ésta escuchando la discusión que ambos sostienen por su causa. La situación se vuelve más extraña por momentos.

- ¡Eres malo, Gokudera-san! ¡Tsuna-san! -busca ver al aludido, pero el italiano en ningún momento suelta la mano de su capo, gira con él en el proceso, impidiendo que ella se le vuelva a acercar.- ¡Dile algo, por favor!

_"¿A-Algo?"._

¿Qué debería hacer si su amigo sólo trata de ayudarlo?

Sin soltar su mano se asoma por uno de sus costados.

- L-Lo siento mucho, Haru, pero... he quedado en estudiar con Gokudera-kun en su casa. Lo siento... -dice apenado, sorprendiendo al aludido y a los demás presentes.

Aun así, nadie dice nada. Reborn, como es de esperarse, sonríe con una enigmática sonrisa. De nuevo, Tsuna y Gokudera, eh.

- No... -niega ella, comprendiendo ahora mejor la situación.- Está bien. Haru, entiende. Ya será en otra ocasión, ¿cierto, Tsuna-san?

- S-Supongo.

_"¡Espero que no!"._

Dice para sus adentros, haciendo una expresión extraña con su cara que concuerda perfectamente con sus pensamientos. Luego de eso, deja de escudarse tras su amigo y se pone a su lado ahora que Haru ha entendido la situación.

- E-Entonces... nosotras deberíamos de irnos ya, Haru-chan.

- Sí, tienes razón. -le sonríe a su amiga, mirando a los demás.- ¡Nos vemos después, chicos!

- ¡Qué estén bien! -dice la castaña, consiguiendo un asentimiento o un _"sí"_ de parte de ellos, con la clara excepción del italiano que frunce el ceño y mira hacia otro lado indiferente.

- T-Tengan cuidado. -les dice Tsuna, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Se siente tan extraño haciendo eso, que ni siquiera se reconoce a sí mismo.

- Gracias, Tsuna-kun.

- ¡Estudia mucho, Tsuna-san!

- C-Claro.

Ambas cruzan la calle, continuando poco después ellos con su camino.

**.::.**

Gokudera y Tsuna van un poco más atrás, a diferencia de Yamamoto y Reborn que hablan de algo en ese momento, y como siempre, su amigo se va riendo, quién sabe de qué.

- Ah... -suspira el castaño resignado, luego de la bizarra situación que ha pasado.

Si bien ya conoce cómo es Haru y la forma efusiva en la que muestra sus sentimientos, jamás se imaginó lo traumático que pueden volverse las cosas si los implicados en el triángulo amoroso están ahí. Llevaba varias semanas evitando encontrarse con ambas al mismo tiempo, y lo que tanto temía por fin sucedió.

Menos mal que salió de eso. No obstante... hay otra cosa en la que piensa.

- Lo siento mucho, Gokudera-kun...

- ¿Eh? -lo mira confundido al escucharle.- ¿Por qué se disculpa, Décimo?

No entiende su motivo, y ver la expresión triste y decaída de su querido capo no ayuda en absoluto.

- Fui yo el que te invitó a mi casa... y terminé diciendo que habíamos quedado de estudiar en tu casa. Sé que eso fue extraño para ti y los demás. Lo siento mucho... no sé que me pasó.

No, sí lo sabe y la Tormenta también.

- ¡No se disculpe por eso! -sonríe, en un intento por calmarlo.- Si gusta, podemos estudiar mejor en mi casa, o... no hacerlo. ¿Qué dice?

De pronto se detienen.

Los dos se miran. Tsuna, consternado al escuchar su propuesta _"Si gusta, podemos estudiar mejor en mi casa, o... no hacerlo". _Sabe lo que esas palabras significan. Y Gokudera, consciente de cómo se siente su Décimo y lo que necesita en esos momentos.

- ¿En serio?

Quiere confirmarlo, corroborar que ha entendido bien.

- ¡Por supuesto! -le dice su amigo, sin menguar en ninguno momento su sonrisa.

Es cierto, cómo pudo olvidarlo. Es la Tormenta quién se lo propone, quién ha visto tras él y entendido cómo se siente luego de aquel encuentro con Kyoko-chan y Haru. Quizá pueda actuar ante todos que está bien, pero su amigo sabe cuando no es así.

Ese momento es uno de esos.

- De acuerdo. -asiente, sintiéndose un poco mejor, sin tanta presión en sus hombros o su pecho.- Muchas gracias, Gokudera-kun.

Una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios, siendo suficiente para el de ojos verdes.

- Décimo... -le extiende un pequeño detalle.- ¡Ánimo, estoy con usted!

El de ojos castaños se sorprende al ver la florecilla blanca que su amigo arranca de uno de los arbustos y se la da para alentarlo. Su gesto, le provoca un pequeño sonrojo y una extraña sensación en su estomago. Su corazón, por momentos late más rápido y hasta se emociona.

Qué curioso.

- Mu-Muchas gracias. -dice, un poco cohibido aunque no termina de entender por qué.

- ¡Alcancemos a Reborn-san y a Yamamoto!

El Guardián le sonríe en complicidad, y él se siente un poco mejor.

- S-Sí.

Los dos retoman su caminar, y con cada paso que dan, Tsuna no puede dejar de ver a su amigo y la flor que le acaba de dar.

Es su gesto, su intención, en lo que piensa constantemente, y el motivo por el que aquel pequeño, casi imperceptible sonrojo no deja sus mejillas.

_"¡Gokudera-kun es tan lindo...! ¡Es decir!"._

Trata de corregirse o justificar su pensamiento, sintiéndose ansioso al no poder hacerlo.

_"¡Quise decir... bueno... es que él...!"._

¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasa?

Ha pasado las últimas cuatro semanas conviviendo y pasando más tiempo con el italiano, y hasta ese momento no se había puesto así. Ni cuando lloró aquella noche en su pecho, ni cuando fueron solos al cine, y definitivamente tampoco cuando se quedó a dormir en su casa y compartieron la misma cama al no tener un futón extra.

¿Por qué de pronto una simple palabra, una implicación _"... es tan lindo"_, le produce tal confusión y extrañeza?

No, no. Tiene que aclarar su mente o entrará en estado de pánico, y eso no es bueno para nadie.

_"Go-Gokudera-kun, sí es... ¡sí es lindo, es muy atractivo!". _-admite, sintiendo menos presión.-_ "Eso al igual que las chicas de la escuela ya lo sabía. Pero lo que yo quería decir, era que él es lindo, en... en el sentido de que las últimas semanas siempre ha estado conmigo, se preocupa por mí, me escucha y me da palabras de aliento, sin mencionar que tiene gestos y atenciones agradables hacia mi persona"._

Sonríe.

_"Sí, como invitarme al cine, la flor que me acaba de dar, protegerme o... ¡Ah!". _-reacciona, al caer en cuenta de algo importante.-_"¡Pero! ¡Pero por qué me emociono tanto! ¿Por qué me pongo tan feliz? ¡Es natural que Gokudera-kun quiera animarme y no verme decaído por lo de Kyoko-chan! ¡Después de todo, para él soy el "Décimo" y él dice ser mi Mano Derecha! ¡Es normal que él haga eso, somos amigos después de todo! ¡Jaja!"._

Hay algo más en eso, pero de momento no quiere indagar en el asunto.

_"Aun así...". _-se queda con ese pensamiento en la mente y más tranquilo.- _"Es bonito y muy agradable que haga eso por mí"._

- ¡Tsuna!

- ¡S-Sí!

Casi le da un paro cardíaco debido al repentino llamado del Hitman. ¿Cuándo fue que los alcanzaron? ¡Dios! Su corazón no deja de latir como loco.

Se enoja, una vez que su ritmo cardíaco se estabiliza con cierta dificultad.

- ¡Me asustaste, Reborn!

- Décimo...

- ¿Tsuna?

Ambos guardianes observan con cierta preocupación o sorpresa la escena.

- Tú y tus despistes, Tsuna inútil. -se posa en su cabeza, dándole un golpecito.- ¿Pues en que estabas pensando?

- ¿Hah? -por supuesto que no le va a decir.- ¿Qué quieres?

Murmura por lo bajo, molesto por la actitud tan tranquila de su Tutor.

- ¿Irás a la casa de Gokudera, cierto?

- Sí... ¿por qué?

- En ese caso, yo iré un rato al dojo con Yamamoto para practicar.

- ¿Practicarán de nuevo? ¡Reborn! -le reprende, consciente de las "prácticas" espartanas del Arcobaleno.

- El bebé sólo quiere confirmar que mi fuerza no haya disminuido. Estaré bien, Tsuna.

Yamamoto se ríe, pero a él no le hace mucha gracia. No, cuando su amigo puede salir herido.

- ¡Idiota! –el de cabellos grises lo toma de la chaqueta y lo acerca hacia sí.- ¡No se te ocurra preocupar al Décimo!

- No te preocupes, estaré bien, Gokudera. Haha.

- ¿Quién se está preocupando por ti, hah? -una venita palpita en su frente, soltándolo de mala gana. Al segundo siguiente, quiere ahorcarlo.- ¡Y no te rías!

- ¡Esta bien, chicos! ¡Gokudera-kun! -se interpone entre ellos para separarlos, aferrándose a la cintura de la Tormenta para detenerlo y calmarlo pues Yamamoto está de lo más tranquilo.

Reborn se ríe por lo bajo al ver su acción.

- De acuerdo, cálmense todos. -impone orden, posándose en el hombro de la Lluvia.- Tsuna, dile a Mamá que llegaré tarde.

- Sí... -hasta entonces suelta a Gokudera-kun, y eso por la mirada burlona y cómplice que su Tutor le dirige.

- Nos vemos luego... Tsuna, Gokudera.

- Adiós, Yamamoto.

Hayato chasquea molesto su lengua, sin decirle nada al beisbolista. Muy diferente de la actitud que toma hacia el Hitman.

- ¡Qué le vaya bien, Reborn-san!

Con una reverencia incluida, que hace reír con cierto nerviosismo al castaño en su mente y al espadachín abiertamente.

- Ciaossu. –se despide de ellos, para luego cruzar la calle con Yamamoto.

Tanto el de ojos verdes como él se quedan un poco más en la acera.

**.::.**

- ¡Ah! ¡Sólo espero que Reborn no sea muy duro con Yamamoto!

Se agarra los cabellos preocupados, dándose algunos tironcitos.

- No se preocupe, Reborn-san sabe lo que hace. Además, y aunque no me guste admitirlo... –frunce el ceño, corroborando lo que dice.- Ese idiota no es tan débil como parece. ¡Estarán bien, ya verá!

Sus palabras y su sonrisa lo convencen por completo. Lo calman.

- ¡Tienes razón!

- Por cierto... ¿Le gustaría comer algo en particular, Décimo? –cruzan la calle en un mutuo acuerdo implícito, mientras hablan del tema. Luego, toman la acera de la derecha siendo un camino diferente al del Arcobaleno y Yamamoto, y he ahí el por qué se separaron.

- Lo que sea para mí está bien, Gokudera-kun.

Un pequeño sonrojo se instaura en sus mejillas al mirarlo de perfil e ir muy cerca el uno del otro, debido a la gente que va y viene por la calle.

- ¿Qué le parece entonces unos sándwiches?

- Sí, estaría bi... –se tropieza con algo, una piedra o sus propios pies, no está seguro, quedando sus palabras a medias al sentir como se dirige inevitablemente hacia el suelo.

Sus ojos se cierran, pasan algunos segundos... pero no llega a tocar el piso.

_"¿Ah?"._

Abre sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro y el cuerpo de su amigo muy cerca (demasiado) del suyo. Y es que él ha impedido que se cayera hasta el suelo, al tomarlo de la cintura y una de sus manos. De nuevo, ahí está ese intenso latido que escucha en sus oídos y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que calienta éstas.

Sí, puede sentirlo.

_"Muy lindo..."._

Piensa, antes de ser sacado de su ensueño.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Décimo?

- S-Sí. –asiente, un tanto aturdido.- Gracias, Gokudera-kun.

- No hay de qué. –lo ayuda a mantener el equilibrio, tomando su mochila para cargarla por él.- Sólo tenga un poco más de cuidado, por favor.

- L-Lo haré...

Puede prometérselo, pero no sirve de nada. Él sigue siendo Tsuna inútil. Aunque por ahora... está más centrado en ver su cara, sus ojos, e inclusive sus labios.

- ¿Décimo?

- ¡S-Sí! –mira hacia otro lado, al creerse descubierto.

- ¿Está bien?

Hayato se inclina hacia él, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡C-Continuemos con nuestro camino, Gokudera-kun!

No sabe cómo es que no se muerde la lengua de lo rápido que habla o cómo no vuelve a tropezarse al sentir sus piernas como gelatina.

- De acuerdo.

El Guardián retoma sus pasos, alcanzando a su Décimo.

_"¡En serio! ¿Qué me pasa?"._

Se pregunta consternado, porque antes no se sentía así. Tan vulnerable, tan extraño, tan nervioso.

_"¿Es por... por Gokudera-kun? Pero... ¿por qué? ¡N-No lo entiendo!"._

Con aquellas dudas y cuestiones se queda de momento.

Eso sin duda, no es bueno.

¿Qué no estaba afligido, triste y decaído por lo de Kyoko-chan y Haru? ¿Dónde había quedado eso, ah? Ni él mismo se entendía.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>¡Ehh, actualización, por fin! :D<p>

Mis disculpas por la demora. Como siempre, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, que la espera haya valido la pena (que es lo que más me preocupa) y bueno. ¿Qué les puedo decir?

Otro pasito más en el 5927. ¡Sí, Tsuna comienza a darse cuenta de las reacciones que comienza a tener al ver, estar o escuchar a Gokudera! Y algo comienza a moverse en su interior. Ya era hora, jeje... :P

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y el apoyo para mi examen, me fue más o menos bien, aunque aún no sé los resultados definitivos.

El capítulo como siempre, dedicado a las personitas que dejan sus lindos comentarios: **_CielHibird29, Somnus Nemoris, Maria Aikawa & valelevale._**

Bueno, sin más por ahora... gracias por leer y comentar.


	6. El otro lado de la moneda

**Título: **De Heridas y Corazones.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mención de Kyoko, algunos Guardianes y Reborn.

**Género: **Amistad, Romance implícito.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Leve Shonen Ai. 5927.

**Resumen:** Para Gokudera, el Décimo es la persona más importante en su vida aunque no sepa cómo expresarlo correctamente o cómo se le llama a ese sentimiento. Con estar con él, le basta y le sobra.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío, de _Amano Akira-sama_, sí.

**02/08/11.**

**Capítulo 6 - La otra cara de la moneda.**

Las últimas cinco semanas y desde que aquello ocurrió, desde que Sasawaga Kyoko rechazó a su Décimo, Gokudera ha estado muy preocupado tanto por su estado físico como emocional. Presionado también, por no saber si estar con él la mayor parte del tiempo animándolo y distrayéndolo funciona.

Si acaso... es lo correcto.

Y es que él, jamás ha estado enamorado de alguien y mucho menos ha amado en un sentido romántico, por lo que no tiene ni idea de qué se siente o qué es lo que uno debe de hacer cuando alguien te rompe el corazón.

Sí, él puede admirar y apreciar (con algo de dificultad) a otras personas en su vida pero no es lo mismo que amar. Admira a personas como Shamal (aunque lo niegue) a su Décimo por supuesto, que es su razón de existir, y a Reborn-san. Otras personas que también figuran en su lista de afectos son Yamamoto, la Vaca Estúpida, Cabeza de Césped y porque no, hasta su hermana.

Pero en el plano amoroso donde su capo se encuentra fijado, herido, no tiene nada de experiencia pese a tener tras de sí a la mitad de las alumnas de su escuela y hasta uno que otro chico, también.

Y aquello, quiera o no, lo hacen sentirse patético y más a sus quince años. Pues… ¿qué es lo que pasa con su vida? Se pregunta. Que incluso ahora, sigue sin creer que necesita la compañía de alguien más en ese plano específico de su vida.

Para él, todo lo que necesita para ser feliz, seguir adelante y esforzándose al máximo es y siempre será su querido y apreciado Décimo. No pide, ni necesita nada más. Su Décimo, lo es todo en su vida.

Aunque sabe que no es suficiente (necesita más de él) y tampoco su capo necesita a una persona así_,_ a su lado, con aquellas creencias y aspiraciones y mucho menos, en esos momentos.

Lo que su Décimo necesita en esos momentos es olvidarse por completo y recuperarse de la herida causada por Sasagawa Kyoko. Si bien sabe que no es fácil ni sencillo, todo lo que ha hecho hasta el momento ha sido con ese fin.

He ahí que lo visite más seguido, que lo invite a diferentes lugares, estando con el castaño en todo momento para que cuando quiera hablar con alguien o se sienta mal y su pecho duela de manera insoportable o las lágrimas quieran salir de sus ojos, él esté ahí, a su lado, para poder reconfortarlo, abrazarlo, y recordarle que no está solo y que puede confiar en él como su Mano Derecha, como su mejor amigo, pues sabe que eso es ante sus ojos y así, pueda desahogarse sin ninguna preocupación o temor de preocupar o molestar a alguien más.

A esas alturas y con todo lo que ambos han pasado juntos (bueno y malo, alegre y triste) su amado capo debe de saber que él jamás lo dejará. Que nunca lo traicionará o lastimará de ninguna forma. Porque si hay algo que no soporta, que odia como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo es que su Décimo se preocupe y sufra por cualquier cosa; que llore, principalmente.

No lo soporta. Verlo en esas condiciones es lo peor que le puede pasar.

Sigue sin saber exactamente por qué (aunque tiene una vaga idea de ello) pero observarlo en ese estado le oprime con fuerza el corazón, le duele todo el cuerpo, le falta el aire, y se siente tan enojado e impotente por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo o en el mejor de los casos, parar aliviar su dolor.

No se lo ha dicho a nadie, es un secreto que se va a llevar a la tumba, pero cuando aquella noche trataba de consolar a su Décimo bajo la lluvia, de confortarlo, algunas lágrimas también cayeron de sus ojos al verlo y tenerlo así; roto, herido y vulnerable. De alguna forma esa noche compartió su dolor y pena, su sufrimiento, y hasta su llanto bajo la tormenta.

Fue precisamente en ese momento que se juró que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que Sawada Tsunayoshi, su apreciado Décimo, nunca más volviera a llorar o sufrir por una causa como esa, por una mujer, que no supo corresponder sus sentimientos y hacerlo feliz.

_"¡El Décimo siempre tiene que sonreír y ser feliz! ¡Lo merece!"._

Se repite constantemente al creerlo fervientemente, pensando en qué hacer o decir para animarlo en cada momento, y de una u otra forma, hasta para alejar esa mala experiencia de su mente y de su herido corazón que también recuerda y sufre con cada réplica que se reproduce.

Pero nada en el Amor o Desamor es sencillo, eso es claro, según lo que ha escuchado o leído.

Y por más que se esfuerce por estar a su lado y distraerlo, por querer y tratar de reparar su corazón, es algo que no sabe cómo hacer. Todo el cariño, agradecimiento y respeto que siente por él, toda su determinación, no son suficiente para sanarlo, o siquiera (porque hasta dispuesto está) para corresponder aunque sea una ínfima parte de los sentimientos que el Décimo sigue teniendo hacia Sasagawa.

Si pudiera hacerlo, si supiera cómo amar… con mucho gusto le gustaría que fuera su Décimo el dueño de su corazón. Y que al mismo tiempo, sus sentimientos y afectos fueran suficientes para corresponder y cubrir por completo el corazón de su capo hasta colmarlo con una dicha y felicidad absoluta porque se lo merece.

Porque el Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna, o como él prefiere decirle suDécimo, es la persona más importante y querida de su vida. Si no existiera o desapareciera de este plano sin dejar rastro no sabría qué hacer, cómo continuar; sin duda alguna le seguiría hasta la mismísima muerte pues no puede imaginar su vida sin él. Lo quiere mucho, lo aprecia tanto, cómo a ninguna otra persona en el universo que incluso daría y sin pensar su propia vida por él.

No obstante… la única forma en la que puede (y sabe) mostrar sus desbordantes sentimientos matizados es siendo su Mano Derecha.

Quizá por eso... Tsuna no sabe y ni siquiera se imagina todo lo que él puede pensar o sentir hacia su persona. Ignora incluso, los pensamientos vergonzosos y quizá egoístas que tiene hacia él. No llega a enterarse de la forma cariñosa y deseosa con la que le mira, ni tampoco llega a notar el trasfondo de sus palabras optimistas y alentadoras de sus gestos tiernos que le dirige, o de los detalles amables y complacientes hacia su persona.

Sólo con su capo es así. Sólo el japonés le inspira ese sentido de protección, cuidado y respeto. No se avergüenza ni arrepiente de nada. Su Décimo lo es todo en su vida, y siempre lo será. Jamás se cansará de pensarlo o decírselo a sí mismo.

Convenciéndose, estando casi seguro de que si él amara a alguien, sin duda sería al castaño.

Aunque siga sin saber qué es eso exactamente, cómo identificarlo o expresarlo. Los libros son ambiguos en ese aspecto. No ayudan de mucho, y sin una referencia clara o experiencia previa, está perdido en ese tema.

- Ah.

Suspira, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. El Décimo ya no debe de tardar. Sonríe, de sólo pensarlo.

- ¡Go-Gokudera-kun!

Tsuna viene corriendo a lo lejos, sorprendiendo al de ojos verdes.

- ¡Décimo! -se acerca a él, preocupado de verlo en ese estado. Agitado, con la ropa por ninguna parte y enterregada, y hasta con algunas hojas verdes en su cabello.- ¡Q-Qué le pasó! ¿Está bien?

- Ah, s-sí. Sólo tuve un... pequeño contratiempo. –respira un par de veces, recuperando poco a poco el aliento. Una vez más calmado se incorpora para mirar a su amigo.- ¡Lo siento mucho, Gokudera-kun! ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperándome?

- ¿Eh? –pregunta, que lo toma por sorpresa al reparar en su estado y no en sus palabras.- ¡N-No se preocupe por eso! Yo también acabo de llegar.

Explica, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿De verdad? -luego de verle asentir, suspira aliviado.- Menos mal... pensé que me había retrasado mucho; corrí porque pensé que ya era muy tarde y debías de llevar mucho esperándome.

- No hay problema. Pero más importante... ¿Qué le pasó, Décimo?

Se inclina hacia él, acomodándole el cuello de su playera y quitándole las hojas de su cabello. También, le ayuda a sacudirse la ropa y quitarse la tierra que tiene en su rostro.

- ¿Ah, esto? -se ríe, llevando una mano tras su nuca.- Es que me caí en el camino, y luego un perro me persiguió por un par de cuadras, tuve que subirme a un árbol para escapar de él, ¿sabes? ¡Fue tan extraño! Y... –hace una expresión extraña, deprimiéndose un poco al pensarlo.- Tan patético.

Murmura por lo bajo apenado, a diferencia de Gokudera que se queda callado y asombrado por unos segundos pues cosas como esas, sólo le pasan a su capo.

- ¿Y... está bien? –reacciona, centrándose en lo importante.- ¿Le duele algo? ¿Se hizo daño?

Le da un rápido análisis en busca de alguna herida o lesión. Por suerte, no ve nada así.

- ¡N-No te preocupes, estoy bien, Gokudera-kun! –niega con las manos, mirando hacia todos lados al sentirse ansioso. Su voz, se vuelve un susurro.- Gracias por... preocuparte por mí de todos modos.

Su expresión tranquila y calmada y la pequeña sonrisa que le regala, lo tranquilizan. Le dicen que así es, que está bien. Su corazón como otras veces, da un pequeño vuelco y siente como sus mejillas quieren teñirse de rojo al ver esa imagen. Aquello, lo pone nervioso e inquieto, efusivo.

- ¡No, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted, Décimo! ¡Lo sabe!

Sus emociones y reacciones vuelven a matizarse con sus sentimientos como Mano Derecha, haciendo que sobreactúe de forma exagerada; apasionada.

- Sí, tienes razón. –asiente, no muy convencido.

Por eso, es que Tsuna no llega a darse cuenta de que hay más sentimientos y en un sentido totalmente diferente al de Amistad o admiración de su parte. El italiano, siempre ha sido así con él.

- ¿Entramos entonces, Gokudera-kun?

- ¡Por supuesto! Después de usted, Décimo. –hace una reverencia, indicándole el camino.

- Gra... Gracias.

Aun así, aquello es suficiente para agitar y conmover el corazón, el pecho y todo el cuerpo del castaño.

**.::.**

- Décimo...

Gokudera le habla a su lado al entrar al recinto, por lo que voltea a verlo.

- ¿Sí?

- Sé que a usted no le gustan este tipo de cosas, y aun así aceptó venir conmigo... –hay un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que no puede ocultar con nada.- ¡Muchas gracias!

Se inclina, agradecido de todo corazón por haberlo acompañado a aquella convención sobre OVNIS y un montón de misterios extraños que la ciencia aún no llega a resolver.

Claro que él atrae la atención de todos, pese a no llevar puesta una playera con signos extraños o frases raras, o ya de plano disfraces sobre hombrecitos espaciales, otras criaturas desconocidas, naves o hasta planetas.

- ¡No me agradezcas, Gokudera-kun! -tanta atención lo ponen nervioso, pues aquello se puede malinterpretar.

Pero… ¿Qué importa lo que los demás puedan pensar? De ahí, él es uno de los más "normalitos". Se tranquiliza un poco si lo ve desde ese punto de vista.

- Además... –agrega Tsuna.- Yo también quería venir y saber un poco más sobre las cosas que te gustan. Gracias a ti, por invitarme, Gokudera-kun.

_"¡Décimo!"._

En este momento, no hay nada más que lo haga tan feliz. Está en una convención y lo mejor de todo, acompañado por su adorado capo. ¡Quiere llorar de felicidad!

- ¡Ya sé! –dice de pronto emocionado, sabiendo qué darle como agradecimiento.- ¡Le compraré una nave HT14-7, le va a encantar!

- ¿E-Eh? –de nuevo Tsuna pone una de sus expresiones raras.- ¡No es necesario que me compres na...!

- ¡No, de ninguna manera! –lo toma de la mano, abriéndose paso entre esa multitud de personas "apasionadas" por los misterios.- ¡Será mi forma de agradecerle, Décimo! ¡Ya verá!

"_¡Hii! ¿A dónde me fui a meter?"._

Se pregunta preocupado, siendo guiado a sabe qué parte de aquel lugar por su amigo que no deja de sonreír en ningún momento.

Sí está así con su Décimo, si lo ve sonreír y divertirse, no tiene por qué preocuparse si está haciendo bien las cosas con él, si lo está ayudando a despejar su mente y poco a poco sanar su corazón; si él ha amado antes o no.

Lo único importante es estar siempre con él, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo de todo, esforzándose por hacerlo aunque sea un poquito feliz. Sólo con eso, él mismo es feliz y nada más importa.

Eso es lo que piensa de momento como su Mano Derecha, pero sobretodo como Gokudera Hayato, pues es él mismo y sus sentimientos por su Décimo también.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Por fin la actualización. Disculpen la tardanza, el fin de semana mi familia y yo salimos fuera de la ciudad de paseo, por lo que no pude terminar en tiempo y forma la actualización, pero aquí ya está, por fin.<p>

Hmm... no sé, pero no estoy muy convencida con éste capitulo; quizá se deba a que ya tenía en mente cómo sería éste capítulo (que pasará a ser el siguiente) y hasta nombre y todo ya le había puesto ;3 Pero como siempre, me puse a pensar en sus comentarios y cómo les gustaría ver lo que Gokudera pensaba o sentía, pues quise intentarlo, ese era mi objetivo, pero siento que no lo conseguí; quizá fue por la forma en la que lo abordé, en la que Gokudera quiere a su Décimo, más que a nada en el mundo, sí, pero al mismo tiempo no llega a ser "consciente" de qué es esto que siente por él, al no conocer este tipo de sentimientos...

... quizá yo sola me hice bolas. Quién sabe... aun así, espero seguir pronto con la historia, las cosas se pondrán interesantes, eso sí :D

Muchas gracias como siempre a las personas que leen y comentan: **_Maria Aikawa, valelevale & lehay-chan, _**espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D

Sin más por ahora me retiro, que hoy es uno de esos días en los que tengo mucho que actualizar, no he terminado nada, y resulta ser la fecha límite para una de mis tablas en el LJ pero en cuanto pueda el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos ;)


End file.
